bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cray Goodspell
Opis= Cray Goodspell — jednorożec (OClink użytkowniczki AgnessAngel). Ogier zajmujący stanowisko doradcy ds zagranicznych na dworze w Canterlocie. Jego pasją jest pisanie poezji, gotowanie, tworzenie drinków, a także szeroka gama gier towarzyskich i innych. Małżonką Cray'a jest Agnessa, a jego synek to mały pegaz o imieniu Cantee. Narodziny postaci thumb||left|270px Pomysł na stworzenie kucykowych wersji swej rodziny zrodził się w głowie autorki już bardzo dawno, jeszcze przed poznaniem przez nią "miejsca" takiego jak wikia. Miało to być uczczeniem wielkiej miłości jaką darzy swych bliskich i jej zamiłowania do serialu MLP:FiM. Na samym początku powstał sam obrazek zaprojektowany za pomocą kreatora stworzonego przez General Zoi. Z czasem gdy autorka zagłębiła się mocniej w świat kucykowego fandomu, postanowiła napisać historię życia swojej rodzinki. Imię Pierwszy człon imienia tego kucyka - Cray, pochodzi od nicku jakiego najczęściej używa osoba na której jest on wzorowany. Słowo to nie ma konkretnego znaczenia. Drugi zaś człon - Goodspell, oznacza w dosłownym tłumaczeniuTen związek słów pochodzi z języka angielskiego. "Dobre słowo" i ma nawiązywać do tego jak trafne jest każde słowo wypowiedziane przez tą postać. Wygląd Cray jest jednorożcem, który zawsze dba by jego wygląd był elegancki i nieskazitelny, potrafi spędzić sporo czasu pracując nad własnym wizerunkiem. Jest kilka lat starszy od swej małżonki, która ma do wyglądu diametralnie inne podejście. Tym też zazwyczaj tłumaczy swoje stanowisko w tej sprawie, twierdząc, że im jest się starszym tym więcej do wyglądu należy się przykładać. Jednak zdaniem Agnessy jest to lekko naciągane , bo różnica wieku , miedzy nimi nie jest, aż tak duża, by miała znaczenie dla ich wyglądu. Cray jednak zawsze obstaje przy swoim i uważa by upływający czas nie wpływał znacząco na zmiany w jego sylwetce, starannie dbając o nią dzięki zdrowemu odżywianiu się i innym podobnym sposobom. Dzięki temu nawykowi jednorożca cała jego rodzina odżywia się zdrowo, a jego synek ma od początku swego życia wpojone zasady dbania o siebie w najbardziej naturalny z możliwych sposobów. Znaczek Znaczek Cray'a to zapisany zwój i pióro. Symbolizują one jego największy talent - poezję, która potrafi głęboko wpływać na swych czytelników. Zdobycie znaczka nie było dla jednorożca żadnym problemem, w jego rodzinie wszyscy szybko odkrywali swoje talenty, choć nigdy nie miały one takiego oddziaływania na innych. Goodspell dostał swój znaczek, gdy pierwszy napisany przez niego wierszyk wzruszył do łez jego matkę. |-|Życiorys= Życiorys Cray Goodspell pochodzi z bardzo starej rodziny jednorożców, której przodkowie byli spokrewnieni z samymi księżniczkami. Rodzina ta mieszkała w Canterlocie od samych jego początków. Goodspell bardzo związany z rodzinną tradycja nie zamierzał nigdy wyprowadzać się ze swego rodzinnego miasta. Tuż po odkryciu znaczka rodzice zapisali go do szkoły magii Księżniczki Celestii. Początkowo miał uczęszczać tam tylko po to by poznać podstawowe zaklęcia, wkrótce jednak okazało się, że jego moc jest dużo silniejsza niż się spodziewano. Gdy o odkryciu tym doniesiono księżniczce postanowiła sama zająć się dalszą edukacją tego niezwykłego malca. Po ukończeniu szkoły Cray został mianowany przez księżniczki ich osobistym doradcą do spraw zagranicznych, ponieważ nikt tak jak on nie był wstanie w pełen gracji i elokwencji sposób przekonać innych by poparli jego rację. Nie było to jednak jego jedyne zadanie, druga z jego misji polegała na wyszukiwaniu wśród młodych kucyków, jednorożców u których talent pisarski lub poetycki łączył się z szczególnie silną mocą magiczną. Właśnie na jednej z takich wypraw odnalazł miłość swojego życia, pierwszą osobę której dał poznać siebie do końca, której zaufał tak bardzo, że jako jedyna poznała mroczną stronę jego osobowości. Tą osoba była oczywiście Agnessa. Ich pierwsze spotkanie miało miejsce na kursie dla młodych pisarzy. Po jego zakończeniu, młoda para zamieszkała razem w domu Cray'a w Canterlocie. Kilka lat później na świat przyszedł ich syn. right|150px Narodziny synka wywołały, ogromną radość w rodzinie Craya, gdyż jego rodzice od dawna marzyli o tym by mieć wnuczątko. Cantee jest więc dla nich spełnieniem marzeń , gdyż tracili już nadzieję na wnuczka. Sam Cray doskonale odnajduje się w roli ojca, choć nie był zawsze przekonany do tego czy chce nim zostać, jednak gdy się na to zdecydował, nie miał żadnych problemów z opieką na swoim synkiem nawet tuż po jego narodzinach |-|Chararkter= Charakter Cray ma niezwykle silną osobowość, a jego słowa (bez względu na to czy napisane czy też powiedziane) posiadają moc wpływania na innych. Dzięki tej umiejętności potrafi zjednać sobie każdą osobę, nie ma więc żadnych wrogów. Pomimo tego kucyk ten nie zawiera przyjaźni, jedyną której dał się poznać do końca jest jego ukochana Agnessa. Ma wielu znajomych jednak nie jest z nimi blisko i mało o nim wiedzą. Jest skrytym kucykiem, który nie lubi mówić o sobie zbyt wiele. Cechy jego osobowości znają tylko najbliższe mu osoby takie jak syn i małżonka, a także jego szefowe - księżniczki, które znają go od źrebaka. Kiedy Cray wpada w zły nastrój staje się kucykiem zwanym Cry Godspell, jednak nikt z jego otoczenia z wyjątkiem Agnessy nie ma pewności co i czy w ogóle coś łączy te dwie postacie. |-|Pasje= '''Pasje Poezja Za czasów swych młodzieńczych lat, kiedy każdy młody kucyk, zaczyna zastanawiać się nad sensem i znaczeniem jego życia, młody Cray zaczął bardziej interesować się pisaniem poezji. Pisał wiersze już wcześniej, ale nie nazwałby ich poezją, jednakże właśnie w okresie przechodzenia z nastolatka w młodego ogiera jego talent był mocniej eksploatowany niż w innych okresach życia. Wtedy stworzył najlepsze swoim zdaniem wiersze. Niektóre z nich zostały nawet wydane w zbiorowych tomikach młodych poetów i do dziś można znaleźć osoby, cytujące je w różnych dyskusjach poświęconych życiowym problemom. Dziś Cray nadal zajmuję się poezją, choć nie ma już na to tak wiele czasu jak za dawnych lat, gdyż rodzina i praca są jego priorytetami. Pisze jednak nadal, bo z wiekiem poezja staje się bardziej światła, nabierając doświadczenia od swego twórcy. Gotowanie Cray lubi przygotowywać posiłki dla swojej małej rodzinki. Wielką satysfakcję sprawia mu widok radośnie pałaszującego jego potrawy synka, dlatego to on zajmuje się gotowaniem. Często wymyśla nowe potrawy, tworząc je na bazie ulubionych składników swoich bliskich. Lubi przygotowywać zarówno zwykłe codzienne dania jak i wykwintne potrawy, świetnie idzie mu nawet z deserami. Jego żona Agnessa uważa, że to dzięki jego poetyckiej naturze każde jego danie ma taki poematycznie wspaniały smak i aromat. Jedną z wielu jego specjalności jest smażenie w piwie, a także przygotowanie naleśników w niekonwencjonalny sposób, kiedy to mleko, które jest zwykle jednym z ich podstawowych składników zastępuje się innymi napojami, np sokiem jabłkowym, czy pomidorowym. Tworzenie drinków Drinki są jednymi z ulubionych napojów, pijanych przez Craya i jego małżonkę wieczorową porą gdy już zostają sami i relaksują się odpoczywając od trudu minionego dnia. Z tego też powodu tworzenie nowych receptur i mieszanie różnych smaków dla osiągnięcia czegoś zaskakującego ukochaną stało się dla Craya nową pasją której oddaje się często w wolnych chwilach. Gry Szeroko pojęta dziedzina gier jest bardzo ważnym elementem, życia Craya. Dziś gdy ma już rodzinę, nie ma może na granie tak wiele czasu jak kiedyś, jednak mimo to zawsze stara się poświęcić na to choć chwilę. Lubi grać za równo w piłkę na dworze jak i w szachy, czy gry video i we wszystkich tych tak różnych od siebie grach osiąga świetne wyniki. Swoją pasją do grania zaraża również swoją rodzinę, można więc śmiało stwierdzić, że dzięki niej rodzinka ma kolejny powód do spędzania czasu razem, gdyż fajnie gra się samemu, ale jeszcze lepiej ze swoimi wiernymi kibicami u boku. |-|Relacje= Relacje rodzinne 200px|right Partnerka Życie uczuciowe Cray wraz z partnerką traktują jak swoją prywatną najbardziej sekretną sprawę. Nigdy nie dzielą się z nikim jego tajemnicami i nie zamierzają tego zmieniać. Jedyne co o nim wiadomo to to, że są bardzo szczęśliwą w swoim związku parą. Cray umiał jako jeden z nielicznych zaakceptować to jaką osobą jest jego żona i z biegiem czasu oboje doskonalą się dzięki swoim relacjom. Ich związek jest wspaniały nie tylko z powodu uczuć które go zbudowały, ale również dzięki temu jak pomaga kształtować im własne charaktery. 170px|right Synek Craya łączy z synem typowo ojcowska więź. Ojciec od pierwszych chwil życia synka starał się mu pomagać i być dla niego wsparciem. Nie tylko to jednak zbliża małego ogiera z jego ojcem, ponieważ mają także wiele wspólnych pasji. Doskonale bawią się w swoim towarzystwie i obydwaj czerpią radość z każdej spędzonej wspólnie chwili. Ojciec stara się poświęcać maluchowi jak najwięcej czasu, pomaga mu doskonalić się w wielu umiejętnościach od tak podstawowych jak poprawne chodzenie i samodzielne jedzenie, do bardziej skomplikowanych jak gra w piłkę, czy też gry poświęcone rozwijaniu intelektu. Mały Cantee bardzo liczy się ze zdaniem swego ojca, Cray jest bowiem jego autorytetem. Często da się zauważyć jak stara się naśladować dorosłego ogiera, podczas swych zabaw. Ojciec jest ideałem w oczach synka, dlatego w jego ramionach czuje się najbezpieczniej w całym świecie. Przypisy Autorką kucyka jest : 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_of_Change 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Pink_Fury 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Agnessa 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Cantee 90px Kliknij na obrazek(w czarnej ramce), by wybrać innego kucyka z tej rodziny. Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki